


Runaway baby

by ItsJustMeX



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMeX/pseuds/ItsJustMeX
Relationships: Lottie/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 6





	Runaway baby

"I regret not taking my chance" Lottie finally admitted to me, "And now you're married, I'm too late"

I pressed the emergency stop on the elevator and grabbed Lotties hand in my own,

"I'm sorry" She spoke softly as she pushed a blonde lock behind her ear, "I wish I had of spoke sooner. I was just scared. I mean, I've always known I've found women attractive.. But you.. With you it's different"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ran my spare hand through my hair in frustration, "We could of made a go of his.. of us"

"Why do you think I clung to Gary so much? I didn't want the two of you together.. I wanted you" Her green eyes were watching the floor as as she spoke, 

"Lottie.. " I sighed, 

"Come with me" She pleaded, "If you feel like I do then it's obviously the right decision. We could leave right now, no one needs to know"

"I think it'll be pretty obvious when the groom wakes up alone!" I scoffed "Why did you wait so long? Lottie if I knew...."

"I'm sorry" She repeated, "It's too late. I just want you to know I regret it"

"Me too" I took a deep breath, "Things could of been so different"

\--------------------------------------------

I woke up snuggled in Gary's arms. My now husband and instead of feeling overwhelmed with love I was met by the feeling of sadness. If only I had of known earlier, things could of been so different. 

"Morning gorgeous" Gary gave me a sleepy grin as he rolled towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek, "I'll go grab us a cuppa"

"Thanks babe" I gave him a tight lipped smile. He had no idea, Whilst he was living in post marital bliss I was doubting everything. Was I in love with Gary? Yes, I liked to think so. Was something missing? Also yes. I knew exactly who the missing piece of my life was but I tried to carry on as best as I could. We had been married for exactly one week now and we were busy sunning it up in Majorca, We had decided on celebrating our marriage in the very place that had brought us together. 

After dressing in a fresh bikini I met Gary out on the balcony where he sat at a small table, a cuppa each in front of him.

"Have you heard from Lottie yet?" I asked him. It wasn't the first time I had mentioned her.

"Nope" He popped the p as he spoke, "It's no surprise though is it? Considering how she felt about me.."

"Yeah I guess" I replied as I bit my lower lip, "I just hope she's not to hurt"

"Na she'll be fine. It's been what... A year since we left the villa? Surely she gets it by now" Gary shrugged, "We were never anything serious"

I nodded slowly. Maybe you two weren't but me and Lottie... There was always something there. The kiss we shared before she left the villa had often replayed in my memories, I'd had my fair share of meaningless kisses and that wasn't one of them.. There was more to it. And just last week Lottie had confirmed it. 

"Don't let it worry you anyway Poppet" Gary grinned, "We're on our honeymoon. This is our time"

I smiled the biggest smile I could.

"Love you wifey" He winked as he stood from the table and headed back inside.

"Love you too" I smiled. I grabbed my phone and opened up my text conversation with Lottie, she hadn't replied but as I had done every day the past week I typed out a text,

'Are you okay? xx'

As always I received no reply.


End file.
